Carwash
by lamer5799
Summary: Korra, Bolin and Mako are trying to raise money to enter a tournament.


"I hate this." Korra grumbled.

"Come on Korra we need to raise money if we want to be in the next tournament." Mako said dunking a sponge in a bucket of water.

"I get that, I'm happy to help if it's just that." She sighed. "But why do I have to wear a bikini top?"

"That well, uh. Bolin a little help here." Mako said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We need you to attract customers, particularly the male variety." Bolin then pointed to himself and Mako. "We got attracting the ladies down."

"Right." Korra raised an eyebrow and smirked. "While this is varying sexist, we do need the money."

"Hey, we're being objectified too." Bolin said as he flexed.

"Bolin, stop helping." Mako sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Let's just clean some cars and raise some money."

Korra sighed and reluctantly started scrubbing down the hood of a crappy car. She looked at its occupant and caught him staring at her cleavage. She knocked loudly on the hood to get his attention. When he looked up Korra scowled, pointed at her eyes then at and dragged her thumb over her throat. He nodded and then adverted his attention elsewhere.

A few hours later Korra had washed about fifteen cars. Mako did ten and Bolin twelve, and they were all taking a launch brake.

"Can I put a tee shirt on now?" Korra rested her forehead on the table. "It makes my skin crawl with all these creeps staring at me."

"Sure, sorry we had you wear that anyway." Bolin said as he fed Pabo some of his launch. "Mako's idea."

"I bet it was." Korra scoffed.

"Any way you washed more than your fare share, why don't you take a break?" Bolin picked up his ferrit and pointed him at Korra. "Pabo thinks you should too, right Pabo?" Bolin made Pabo nod.

"Okay, Pabo, I'll take a break." Korra stood and stretched her hand towards Bolin. "Shirt."

"Aw, really?" Bolin grumbled as he reached over to his bag and threw Korra a dark green tank top. "Don't get it dirty."

"Bolin, this has you launch on it, from last week." Korra raised an eye brow. "How would you tell if I got it dirty?"

"I can tell." Bolin said with a mouth full of dumpling.

"Right." Korra put on the top and walked over to tidy up where she left her cleaning equipment.

As she knelt down and dumped out her bucket a silver car pulled up. Korra looked up and nearly lost her jaw, the car was obviously cost more than all four years of college tuition.

"You're a member of the sports martial arts team right?" A woman asked as she rolled down the window.

"Uh yeah." Korra found it hard to find words, distracted by trying to find out how much the care was worth. "I'm Korra."

"Asami Sato." She looked at Korra who was gawking at the wheels of the car. "So, umm."

"Oh right sorry." Korra snapped her attention to Asami and found herself flustered, again. "How can I help you."

"Well my car doesn't really need a wash, but I like martial arts so I want to support you guys." Asami smiled at her.

"Really? Thanks!" Korra smiled. "Wait Sato, like the company?"

"Yes." Asami tossed her hair back.

"The famous girl on campus that everyone has the hots for?" Korra asked.

"Every one?" Asami raised an eye brow and watched Korra turn red.

"Well uh, um, so I've heard. I don't really know for sure if it's everyone." Korra adverted her eyes and rubbed the back of her kneck.

"You cute." Asami giggled. "Give me your hand."

Korra did as Asami said and gave her, her hand. She watched Asami write on it, numbers, most likely for her phone. But Korra was still processing the fact that Asami called her cute.

"How much?" Asami asked when she finished.

"For what?" Korra was beginning to regain awareness.

"How much is the entry fee for the next tournament?" Asami rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Four hundred total and seventy five per person." Korra then pointed back to where Bolin was. "But we already have three seventy."

"Okay how about this. I take care of the rest and you call me." Asami smiled up at Korra.

"Sure thing." Korra smiled back. "I mean I would call even if you didn't help out the team."

"Alright tell me how much you guys need on our date." Asami smiled and drove off.

"Sure thing." Korra said, then looked at the number on her hand and smiled.


End file.
